Several potential metabolites and transformation products of THP, a urinary excretion product in patients under L-dopa therapy have been prepared and are being evaluated. THP is unstable at pH above 7 and converted into dibenzopryrocolines and dimers of this system. The first dibenzopryrocoline dimer has been recognized and characterized.